Winter Nights
by Shadow-Gaze14
Summary: Laly days include school,swim pratice, and homework. But her nights she flying the winter skys, or free falling through the clouds. Next to her is Jack Frost. The two share common traits and likes leanding into a strong friendship. But trouble isn't far away. Can their new friendship last forever?


**_Last Night_**

_Howling_

_It has been five nights. Monday the sudden storms outside her window. She hasn't gotten a wink of sleep and it was affecting her_.

I sat in the dark staring at my window. My breath came out in puffs. Outside the wind howl. I check with the weather, my friends and family. They haven't seen or heard the storm that plague my room. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. Instantly the storm worsen and I couldn't fall asleep. My dog whined next to me. The only other thing hearing the storm. I had enough. I wanted to sleep! I went to the window and pull up the blinds.

**_Snow_**

I saw snow blow against the glass. Frost cover the edges and inside. I realize that my room felt like outside. I look past the snow and saw my neighbor's house was not there, just snow.

"How…." I breathed. I don't know what made me unlock the window and open it. A harsh wave of snow and ice hit me flinging me to the ground. I open my eyes and saw the storm in my room. It swirl around me and I shook freezing, It seem to suck the air leaving me gasping. I try crawling around but a shadow form. I saw glowing icy blue eyes stare at me. Mischief in them.

"W-Who a-are you" I wheezed. The storm stop and snow felled peaceful down. The figure just stared at me.

"Who am I?" he repeated. He bent down and I saw his pale face. It was flawless. I must look like mess. My curly hair frizzed and in my face. My cheeks and nose stung from the cold.

We stared at each other. Entranced by his blue eyes I didn't realize he had reach out and touch my hair.

"Lion mane in style or what?" he chuckled. I glared at him my cheeks burn. He noticed and smirked. "What I like your hair" he took a strand and trail it through his fingers.

"You haven't answered my question" I repeated standing up.

"You already know the answer" he said simply.

I stared at him hard taking in his white hair and pale blue eyes. He look like he was in his late teens. He wore a blue jacket with frost on it.

**_Wait. Frost!_**

I knew him instantly.

"Jack Frost" I whispered to stun to speak loud.

"Hm? What was that?" he asked holding a hand to his ear.

I gain some voice. "You're Jack Frost!" I gaped. He smiled and nodded.

"That's me"

"You…you…look like in the movie" I whispered.

"Who do you think help make the movie. Not a lot of kids believe in us these days. You know?" he said sadly. "The movie work well if a teenager believes in us." He snickered and I growled.

"So why the uh storm" I said pointing to the snow.

"Got bored stalking you so I decided to test you out." He explained waving his hand and the snow vanish.

"Stalking me?" I raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just to make sure you weren't like the others" he said quietly looking away.

"Others?" I repeated. "Like teenagers. What did they…!" he looked at me and I understood. They didn't believe in him only wanted him.

"Oh…sorry about that." I said.

"It's okay" he reply. He took out a camera and snapped a photo of me before I could register anything.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For my photo book. So far I have like thousands of kids but a couple teenagers. You guys are a hard lot." he chuckled.

"Well some helped their parents with buying gifts and stuff. Hey does Santa only delivered to kids now?" I asked.

"He leaves little things that the parents don't notice and think they bought it. So no" Jack said looking at my stuff. "Hey nice flat!" he whistle staring at my small flat screen.

"Thanks. So are you gonna keep stalking me like a creeper" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Possible. I just finish up north and had to hurry with down here. Fall try sneaking back in the climate." Jack explained. "The sun no helped, that's why I only like the moon"

"Well it's late and I need sleep dude" I yawned looking at the clock and it read 2:45 a.m.

"It's a Friday?" Jack look at me puzzled.

"Yeah but I just did **_100's_** in swim practice and I'm beat" I said. My muscles were sore and my back ached.

"You swim?" he looked at me up and down. I wore shorts and a black tee. "Explains the shoulders and muscles. I thought girl swimmers had small boobs"

I let out a startled gasp, my face heated up. He looked at my face.

"Cool, we're making faces?" he chuckled.

_Tap-Tap_

"My parents" I whispered. Jack nodded and flew to the ceiling and I shut off the light and slid into my bed without a sound. I saw my dad look in my room, then walk away. Muttering about how he imaging voices. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Jack descended.

"We're lucky I heard him" I whispered. Jack nodded and a silence fell on us. My dog snored.

"I should let you sleep" Jack walk over to my window and step outside. I got up and went to closed it. "Night lion girl" he sneered.

"Night Frosty" I said and he chuckled and flew off. I closed my window and decided to leave it unlock. I slid into bed and fell asleep happily.


End file.
